The compounds of formula (I) are generally known from the prior art, where they are described, in general, in the context of chemical synthesis.
However, the prior art documents disclosing said compounds do not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the compounds of formula (I), or any use of said compound in the field of perfumery.